


Wild

by Sugaandspice



Series: The Blue Neighborhood Trilogy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sad, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaandspice/pseuds/Sugaandspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're driving me wild, wild, wild. You're driving me wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Troye Sivan and he has three songs called The Blue Neighborhood Trilogy. I already wrote one, but I got inspired and decided to write the other two. They (mostly) follow the story he told so just prepare yourself.

            Yamaguchi was trying his best not to fall for his best friend. He knew Tsukishima wouldn’t return the feelings so he shouldn’t even think about him in any way other than he cranky and sometimes stingy best friend. He knew Tsukishima was gay, but he knew he wouldn’t love him because why would he choose him when every other guy was so much better. This wasn’t a cliché movie and his best friend wasn’t going to fall in love with him. There was no use in trying to pursue him, so he did his best not to fall to begin with.

            Tsukishima did not love Yamaguchi. Sure they were best friends and Tsukishima cared about him, but he wasn’t in love with him and he never would be. He didn’t want to be in love. He had seen what it had done to other people and he didn’t want to end up like them. It didn’t help that his mother completely disapproved of him. If he couldn’t date who he wanted then why did love matter to begin with? Tsukishima did not love Yamaguchi, but he wouldn’t deny that it was fun to kiss him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You're driving me wild, wild, wild. You're driving me wild._

The part, to say the least, was insane and it was making Yamaguchi uncomfortable. He shifted slightly in his seat. He didn’t really like parties and most of the time he would much rather stay at Tsukishima’s house than actually go out, but it was being thrown by another member of the volleyball team and he would feel bad if he didn’t go.

            However, he had yet to see anyone from the team there yet.  He’d seen multiple people he didn’t know and dozens that he was sure didn’t even go to Karasuno, but he hadn’t seen his best friend.

            Yamaguchi didn’t like to do many things without Tsukishima because he was always scared of what would happen if something bad were to occur and Tsukishima wasn’t there to step in and save him. He didn’t really do a great job of protecting himself.

            Everyone around him seemed to be drunk or high or both and he was starting to fear for his life because he didn’t like any of that and he just wanted to find someone he knew before he started crying in front of a bunch of strangers.

            “Yamaguchi.”

            He looked up and his eyes brightened.

            “Tsukki!”

            Yamaguchi jumped up and quickly threw his arms around his best friend. He was pleasantly surprised whenever he didn’t immediately push him away.

            “I’m so glad to see you.”

            Tsukishima just smiled. He’d never be able to admit the same thing.

            “Where’ve you been?”

            “Around.”

            “Did you see anyone else from school? I don’t recognize half these people.”

            Tsukishima nodded.

            “Almost everyone.”

            “Really?”

            Tsukishima nodded once more.

            “Did you find Ennoshita-san?” Yamaguchi asked. “I wanted to thank him for inviting me because—”

            The music was turned up, drowning out Yamaguchi’s voice. He looked up at Tsukishima and pouted. He had finally found someone he knew and now he couldn’t even talk to him because the music was up so loud.

            “Hey!” he shouted.

            When Tsukishima didn’t answer, Yamaguchi grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. He wanted to actually talk to his friend and not just stand in the middle of their teammate’s living room and stare at each other. Yamaguchi did love the way Tsukishima looked, but talking to him was more fun and a lot less creepy than just staring at him.

            “Are you having fun?”

            “Eh.”

            “We don’t really belong at parties, do we?” Yamaguchi asked.

            “No.”

            “It’s nice to be invited though.”

            “I guess.”

            Tsukishima gave short answers. He didn’t really want to talk. He had much better things in mind for them to do, but for that he would have to get Yamaguchi alone.

            “Do you want to get out of here?”

            “What?”

            Yamaguchi could hardly believe what he was hearing. He knew Tsukishima wasn’t a huge fan of parties and they usually walked home together anyways, but the question wasn’t usually asked that way. The tone of his voice and the look on his face was much more suggestive than usually and Yamaguchi couldn’t help but wonder what it was that Tsukishima had in mind.

            “O-okay.” He managed.

            Tsukishima took his hand and led him back through the house and out the front door. His fingertips itching to get underneath his best friend’s shirt. They’d kissed a few times before but they were soft and gentle and Tsukishima wanted to try something different.

            _Wild, wild, hey!_

“Tsukki, can—”

            Yamaguchi was cut off by Tsukishima’s lips pressed against his own. They moved slightly and he felt his back being pressed against the wooden fence surrounding the large house.

_Trying hard not to fall on the way home. You were trying to wear me down, down. Kissing up on fences and up on walls on the way home. I guess it's all working out, now._

Yamaguchi was still doing his best to ignore his feelings for his best friend but whenever he did things like this it was hard to hide anything at all. The little voice in the back of his head told him that maybe Tsukishima liked him back. Maybe he was going to get lucky and they could actually date.

            _Cause there's still too long to the weekend. Too long till I drown in your hands. Too long since I've been a fool, oh._

They hadn’t kissed in so long and it felt good to have Tsukishima’s lips back on his own. It was messy and sloppy and only lasted a few minutes before Tsukishima pulled away and they headed home, but it was driving Yamaguchi insane.

_Leave this blue neighborhood. Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh and it drives me wild._

His chest felt like it was on fire and his lips felt swollen but he loved it and he didn’t want it to end. He felt like he was starving and Tsukishima’s lips were the only thing that could stop his hunger.

            _Cause when you look like that, I've never ever wanted to be so bad, oh. It drives me wild._

The way Tsukishima was dressed didn’t help either. His hair was done up neatly instead of just brushed like usually. His tight, black skinny jeans defined his thighs and complimented his ass nicely. Yamaguchi was sure he was going to explode just looking at him.

            _You're driving me wild, wild, wild. You're driving me wild, wild, wild. You're driving me wild._

Tsukishima was driving Yamaguchi insane.

            _White noise in my mind. Won't calm down. You're all I think about. Running on the music and night highs, but when the light's out, it's me and you now, now._

Yamaguchi couldn’t get Tsukishima off his mind and he couldn’t help but hope that Tsukishima was feeling the same way because he needed this feeling to last and he wanted it to last forever.

            _Cause there's still too long to the weekend. Too long till I drown in your hands. Too long since I've been a fool, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah._

Yamaguchi knew kissing Tsukishima and then letting him go was stupid, but he just wanted the feeling to come back and this was the only way of getting it.

            _Leave this blue neighborhood. Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh and it drives me wild. Cause when you look like that, I've never ever wanted to be so bad, oh. It drives me wild._

The look on Tsukishima’s face made Yamaguchi’s toes curl. The thoughts that went through his head were anything but holy but he couldn’t help it. He’d never wanted to go through with something he thought of as much as he did this.

            _You make my heart shake, bend and break, but I can't turn away and it's driving me wild. You're driving me wild. You make my heart shake, bend and break, but I can't turn away and it's driving me wild. You're driving me wild._

They were reaching Yamaguchi’s neighborhood now and he knew he was going to have to let Tsukishima go. It was the same thing that happened last time and it made Yamaguchi’s heart break but he still hoped it would be different.

            _Leave this blue neighborhood. Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh (hey) and it drives me wild (hey, hey) Cause when you look like that. I've never ever wanted to be so bad; oh (hey) it drives me wild (hey)._

Yamaguchi  just wanted to take Tsukishima inside and let him have his way with him.

            _You're driving me wild, wild, wild. You're driving me wild, wild, wild. You're driving me wild, wild, wild. You're driving me wild, wild, wild._

Tsukishima drove Yamaguchi wild. He was in love with his best friend and there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
